


Blind Date II

by Spikedluv



Series: Blind Date [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date II

**Author's Note:**

> Writtne: April 22, 2010

It took Kris a few seconds after he woke to recall that this wasn’t an ordinary Sunday morning. He happily stretched against Adam, and pressed a soft kiss to the skin beneath his lips. Kris wasn’t ready to get up yet, but now that he’d remembered that Adam was there with him he wondered what time it was, and how much longer he could plan on spending in bed with him.

Kris cracked an eye and raised his head just enough to bring his alarm clock into view, and then dropped his head back down onto Adam. It wasn’t even seven yet, so they had plenty of time. Kris snuggled up against Adam and moaned softly when his morning wood came into contact with Adam’s hip. It felt nice, but not urgent.

Kris didn’t want to wake Adam, but he couldn’t resist stroking his hand across Adam’s chest. He gently brushed his thumb over Adam’s nipples; Adam made a soft sound in his throat, but didn’t wake.

Kris’ eyes finally focused on the skin beneath his cheek. He turned his head and pressed his lips to the freckle that had caught his eye, and then to the one right next to it. Kris slid his hand down Adam’s chest to his belly, loving the way Adam responded to his touch even in his sleep.

It made Kris bold, and he moved his hand lower until his knuckles brushed the tip of Adam’s cock. Kris slid his palm down the velvety hardness, then curled his fingers around Adam.

He moved his hand in slow, gentle strokes as he pressed kisses to all the freckles he could reach without moving from his comfortable spot snugged up against Adam’s side. He planned on keeping up the lazy pace until his brain clicked and he remembered his interest in whether Adam had freckles on his dick, and Adam’s challenge for him to find out for himself.

Kris pushed the covers back as he sat up, ignoring Adam’s whine of protest as Kris’ actions disturbed him in his sleep. Kris ran his fingers over Adam’s dick as he peered closely, finding each freckle and drawing a bath between them with the tip of his finger.

Once he’d satisfied himself with looking and touching, Kris bent his head and pressed kisses to each freckle he’d discovered, and then he traced the same path his finger had taken with his tongue.

Adam made a dozy sound, and said in a sleep roughened voice that slid down Kris’ spine, “Kris? Wha’ ‘re you doin’?”

“You _do_ have freckles down here,” Kris murmured as he slid his tongue across the head of Adam’s cock, licking up the pre-come that had gathered there.

Adam gave a drowsy chuckle that turned into a groan. He slid his fingers through Kris’ hair when Kris teased his fingers between Adam’s thighs as he poked the tip of his tongue in the slit. Adam spread his legs and Kris cupped his balls in his palm as he sucked the head of Adam’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Kris,” Adam moaned.

Kris refused to let the urgency in Adam’s voice, in the fingers tugging at his hair, speed him up. He sucked softly, moving his tongue slow and easy, fingers gently teasing his balls before moving to the strip of skin behind them. Adam spread his legs even further and raised his hips. Kris moved with him, keeping Adam shallow in his mouth until Adam dropped his hand to Kris’ shoulder and squeezed.

“Kris, baby, please, god, your mouth.”

Kris shivered at the desperate need in Adam’s voice. He slid down further on Adam’s cock and brought his hand up to the base. He jacked it slowly, adding just enough pressure with his tongue to make Adam growl in frustration.

“You are a sadist, Kris, I’m serious, if you don’t . . . .”

Kris lifted off Adam’s cock and looked up at him as his hand continued to move lazily on him. “You’ll what?”

Kris darted his tongue out and licked across the tip.

“Oh god,” Adam moaned. “Please.”

Kris closed his mouth over the head once more and moaned his approval of the sound Adam made. Adam whimpered, and then again when Kris’ tongue pressed against the spot that always made Kris see stars.

Adam’s fingers slid over Kris’ face and pressed against his lips, which were stretched taut around him. “Baby, please,” he begged.

Suddenly Kris was no longer satisfied with teasing Adam. He took him deeper, pressed firmly with his tongue and sucked hard. This time when Adam pushed up with his hips Kris let him, relaxing his jaw and letting Adam slide over his tongue and into his mouth until he hit the back of Kris’ throat.

Adam made a sound of strangled surprise, and when he slipped out of Kris’ mouth, Kris licked his lips, then said, “Do it,” before taking Adam back into his mouth.

Adam swore as Kris slid back down over him. He pushed his fingers back into Kris’ hair and just held his head as he gave an easy, almost tentative, thrust of his hips. At Kris’ moan of approval Adam groaned and thrust up just a little bit harder, a little bit deeper.

Kris kept his fingers moving encouragingly on the base of Adam’s cock. He let his fingers once more slip down over Adam’s balls, pressing and stroking before moving behind them. He pressed his tongue against Adam and sucked as he slid in and out of his mouth.

It wasn’t long before Adam’s smooth, deep thrusts became jerky and shallow. Adam made a sound deep in his throat as his fingers tightened in Kris’ hair, and then he pulsed on Kris’ tongue and filled his mouth.

Kris swallowed, and continued gently sucking until Adam pushed him off, and then dragged him up his body. Adam slid one hand behind Kris’ head and held him in place as he licked the taste of himself out of Kris’ mouth.

When they drew apart, Adam said, “I love that you taste like me.”

Kris whimpered and tried to recapture Adam’s mouth as he wriggled against him. Adam slipped his other hand down Kris’ back and around his hip. He curled his fingers around Kris and stroked. Kris threw his head back and pushed into Adam’s hand until Adam just tightened his grip and let Kris fuck into his fist.

Kris dropped his head into Adam’s neck and mouthed at his skin as he worked himself closer and closer to release. Adam spoke softly against the side of Kris’ head, “That’s it, baby, come for me,” and Kris lost it.

When he recovered enough to know where he was, Kris was still snugged up against Adam’s side, one of Adam’s hands settled easily on his hip, the other stroking his back as Adam spoke softly, the words spilling over Kris in a jumble of _beautiful_ and _amazing_ and _can’t believe you_ s.

When Kris shifted against his side, Adam said, “Hey, you back with me?”

Kris’ answer was a satisfied, “Mmm,” as he stretched and smiled up at Adam.

Adam chuckled. “Someone looks pleased with himself.”

“Oh yeah,” Kris said, then yawned. “Can we sleep some more?”

“You have the best ideas,” Adam agreed.

“I do, don’t I?” Kris said, and from the blush that reddened Adam’s chest, Kris figured he knew that Kris wasn’t merely talking about getting more sleep.

Kris reached for the blankets, found a corner of the sheet to wipe them off with, and then covered them with the clean portion. He settled himself back against Adam’s side, one arm draped over Adam. Kris pressed a kiss to Adam’s chest; he figured he had a pretty good chance of hitting a freckle even kissing blindly.

~*~*~*~

The next time Kris woke was to the sweet slide of Adam’s fingers over his hip and the annoying sound of ‘Muskrat Love’, which Matt had programmed into Kris’ phone as his ring tone. It had been a joke, but Kris had left it.

“Your phone keeps going off.”

“Mmm, Matt,” Kris mumbled as he buried his face deeper in Adam’s neck having decided to ignore it. He made a pleased sound when the song cut off, then groaned when it started up again a few seconds later.

“Told you,” Adam mumbled. “I think he really wants to talk to you.”

“Don’t care,” Kris whined and refused to move. “Just gonna yell at me.”

The song stopped playing, then started up again.

“I’m going to flush your phone if you don’t answer it.”

“‘Kay,” Kris readily agreed.

Adam poked Kris in the side, and he squeaked and squirmed to get away. When he realized that Kris was ticklish, Adam’s fingers danced along his side until he found every spot that made Kris giggle and beg and laugh until he snorted. The next time his phone went off, Kris curled his fingers around Adam’s to keep them away from his side, and breathlessly said, “Okay, okay, I’ll get it.”

Kris crawled over Adam and dropped his hands to the floor. He hand-walked across the floor to his jeans keeping his knees on the bed, until he reached his jeans. He dragged them closer, fished his cell out of the pocket, then pushed his upper body back onto the bed.

Kris threw a pillow against the headboard and then leaned against it. He answered Matt’s call with an annoyed, “What?”

Adam rolled to his stomach and wrapped his arms around Kris as he rested his head on Kris’ hip.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve called you, like, ten times,” Matt complained.

“Sleeping,” Kris said sharply, but his touch was gentle as he combed his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“You screwed up a perfectly good blind date,” Matt accused, ignoring Kris’ tone.

“Mmm,” Kris said, distracted by a freckle on Adam’s ear.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes. According to you I screwed up a perfectly good blind date.”

Adam stroked his thumb over Kris’ hip, but didn’t otherwise move or speak.

Matt huffed. “Could you at least tell me why?”

“I could,” Kris said agreeably. “And I will. But not now.”

“Why not now? Wait, is he still _there_?”

Kris smiled at the surprise in Matt’s voice. “Yes.”

“Well when are you getting rid of him?”

“I’m not.” Kris’ belly fluttered at just how much he wanted Adam to stick around.

“What?”

“I’m not getting rid of him,” Kris clarified. “I’m keeping him.”

“‘M not a puppy,” Adam murmured before pressing a kiss to Kris’ belly.

Matt sounded scandalized when he said, “For how long?”

Kris laughed. “For as long as he’ll let me.”

Kris’ breath caught when Adam gazed up at him with dark eyes as he pressed a trail of kisses down Kris’ belly to his groin.

“Do you think you might have any free time today?”

“Probably not,” Kris gasped. “We’ve got, uh, stuff.”

Adam snorted against Kris’ skin, then licked a path along the sensitive skin between hip and thigh.

Matt repeated dryly, “Stuff.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, trying to keep his voice even, “stuff, lots and lots of . . . .”

“Stuff.”

Kris had to move the phone way from his mouth when Adam maneuvered himself between Kris’ thighs and then spread them so he could pay loving attention to Kris’ balls. “Uh huh,” he managed to say when he remembered that Matt was still on the phone and got his muscles to work and bring it back to his face.

“Are you . . . ? Jesus, are you having sex _right now_?”

“Gotta go!” Kris said.

“Wait! I want to meet this guy.”

“Busy now,” Kris whined.

“You plan on eating some time today? Meet me in half an hour . . . .”

“Hour,” Kris said. At Adam’s raised eyebrow Kris nodded. “You’re right, make that two hours.” He ended the call and tossed the phone to the bottom of the bed.

Adam stopped what he was doing and just looked at Kris.

“Don’t stop!”

“What are we doing?”

“You’re going to fuck me,” Kris said, not answering the actual question Adam had asked. “I mean, you are, aren’t you? That’s where this thing is going?”

Adam’s eyes went dark. “Yeah, baby, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Kris might have been embarrassed at the relieved whimper that came out of his mouth if Adam didn’t immediately slide up his body and claim his mouth, sending his brain offline for the foreseeable future.

~*~*~*~

“Have there ever been any confirmed reports of anyone being fucked to death?” Kris asked Adam’s armpit.

Adam patted Kris’ bare ass. “It speaks.”

“Funny. No, I’m serious. Not that it’s a _bad_ way to go, but I still can’t feel my fingers.” Kris tried to wiggle his fingers to prove his point.

“You are so good for my ego, sweetie.”

“‘M _serious_ ,” Kris whined.

“Let’s see, do you feel this?”

Adam pressed one finger in Kris’ hole. Kris moaned and automatically spread his legs and lifted his ass.

Adam chuckled. “I think you’ll be fine.”

“You suck,” Kris said, biting his lip and pushing back onto Adam’s finger.

“You are so fucking hot,” Adam breathed, and something about the way Adam’s voice caught rang warning bells in Kris’ head.

Kris groaned. “Do not tell me you’re hard again.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Adam said, but the sound of another foil packet being torn open was unmistakable.

“I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow, much less sit down,” Kris muttered into the mattress as Adam moved out from under him and positioned himself between Kris’ legs.

Adam was still for a few seconds, only his hand moving, rubbing the outside of Kris’ thigh. “Too much?” he finally said.

Kris’ entire body went hot as he imagined Adam inside him again, and he felt a little bit shaky. “No, I . . . I want you to,” he said.

“Kris.”

“Adam, please, I want you to.”

“Fuck, _Kris_.”

Adam lifted Kris’ hips with one hand and pressed into him. Kris’ ass burned as he stretched around Adam despite the fact that it had been less than thirty minutes since the last time Adam had been inside him. Kris was going to be paying for this tomorrow, but he didn’t care. Kris enjoyed being fucked, but he’d never _needed_ it this much. Just the thought of having Adam inside him made Kris’ entire body crave it.

Kris went up on his elbows and pressed his forehead to the mattress as he pushed back. Adam bent over Kris’ back and mouthed at his neck. Mouthing became kissing, became sucking, and then, when Adam’s rhythm faltered, became biting.

Kris rose to his hands and threw back his head, moaning as Adam’s teeth worried his neck. Adam’s breaths became more labored in Kris’ ear and Kris rocked back into Adam’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Kris, fuck,” Adam groaned, and then he stiffened over him and pulsed inside him.

The muscles in Kris’ arms and legs shook with the effort of holding himself up. When Adam pulled out of him Kris slumped onto the mattress. Adam rolled him over and intercepted Kris’ hand as it moved lethargically towards his own cock despite the growing urgency for relief.

“I got you, baby,” Adam said, and then he swallowed Kris down.

Kris cried out as the unexpected sensation of _wet_ and _warm_. He pulled at Adam’s hair as he automatically thrust up into Adam’s mouth, and before he had time to prepare for it, his entire body clenched and he spilled down Adam’s throat.

~*~*~*~

They were twenty minutes late meeting Matt.

Adam said that he needed more product than Kris owned (had ever owned in his entire life even when you added it all up) if he was going to be seen in public.

“Is it okay?” Kris asked worriedly. “Having lunch with Matt instead of breakfast in bed?”

Adam kissed his concern away. “It’s fine,” he said. “I mean, I’m going to have to meet him sometime, right?”

Kris held his breath as he studied Adam’s face, and then he smiled. “Yeah.”

Adam’s smile held a hint of relief. “Okay then, go shower.”

Kris showered while Adam cleaned up at the sink, and then raided the refrigerator for juice. Kris rushed through his shower because he spent even those few minutes away from Adam missing him and wondering what he was doing. Kris laughed at himself, but didn’t slow down.

He dressed in a pair of worn and faded blue jeans and a long sleeved pullover that had three buttons at the collar, and his sneakers. Kris studied himself in the mirror as he put a tiny bit of gel in his hair, and decided to be daring and unbutton all three of them. Kris grinned and had to look away from his reflection as he washed the gel off his hands and then dried them.

He was still smiling when he found Adam in the living room, running one finger reverently over Kris’ guitar. “Hey.”

Adam looked over at him and smiled as his gaze took in Kris’ outfit. “Hey. Will you play for me later?”

Kris had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat at Adam’s casual use of the word ‘later’. He nodded. “Of course, yeah. I’d like that.”

“Okay, well, we should probably get going,” Adam said as he took a step towards the door. “It takes time to look beautiful.”

“You already look beautiful,” Kris said.

Adam stopped and looked at Kris, and for a second Kris wondered what he’d said wrong.

“I really did fuck your brains out, didn’t I?” Adam said with a look of faked concern.

Kris just stared at Adam for a second, not believing that he’d actually said that, and then he cracked up. “You’re an ass,” he said through his laughter.

“You’re the one who needs your eyes checked,” Adam said wryly.

Kris sobered at that. “No I don’t,” he said. “You _are_ beautiful. And don’t _even_!” he added when it looked like Adam was going to argue.

Adam rolled his eyes. “All right, fine, I’m a sexy beast,” he said, and Kris grinned at him. “Can we go now?”

Kris shook his head. “Not until you kiss me.”

Adam opened his arms as Kris stepped into him and wrapped his arms around him, encircling Kris in his own embrace. “You did actually want to get there, right?”

“Mmmmm,” Kris said against Adam’s lips, and then he brushed his lips across Adam’s throat as they drew apart.

“You know, you can actually kiss me without there being a freckle involved,” Adam said.

“Later,” Kris said breezily. “Oh, hey, you know what I forgot to do?”

“What?”

“See if there were any freckles on your ass.”

“Later,” Adam said indulgently, dragging Kris out of his apartment.

~*~*~*~

“Where have you been?” Matt said when they finally showed up.

Kris ignored Matt’s annoyed tone (he wasn’t the one who’d been woken up and forced out of the bed he’d had every intention of staying in all day) and just gave him a look. Matt’s eyes went wide.

“Do not tell me you’ve been having sex this entire time.”

“Whoa, hey, bad time?” Megan said.

Kris blushed as he slid into the booth across from Matt and made room for Adam next to him. “No, hey, Megan, sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Megan said, grinning as she looked from Kris to Adam. “You gonna answer him?”

Adam laughed as Kris blushed even harder. “Yeah, no, I don’t think so,” he managed to get out.

Adam slid his hand onto Kris’ leg beneath the table and squeezed. Kris lowered his eyes and looked at the table as he slid his hand on top of Adam’s and just held on.

“Here’s your water,” Megan said, setting Kris’ usual ice water with lemon in front of him. “You might want to use the ice on your face,” she teased before setting a second glass in front of Adam. “Brought you one, too, hon.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kris said, the manners his mother had taught him kicking in. “Megan, this is Adam, Adam, Megan. Megan’s our favorite waitress,” he told Adam.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Adam said.

Megan grinned, and then glanced at Kris before saying, “Oh, I really think the pleasure’s all mine.”

“And this pain in the ass,” Kris said, ignoring Megan’s comment, “is Matt.”

“Adam,” Matt said, sounding as if he wasn’t sure whether meeting him was a pleasure or not.

“Matt,” Adam said, drawing it out. “So, what’s the deal with ‘Muskrat Love’?”

Matt glared at Kris who burst out laughing.

“Seriously? Why won’t you change that?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who set it,” Kris said blithely, then laughed again.

Megan looked confused, but she rallied and said, “You guys ready to order, or do you want me to give you a few minutes?”

“No, no,” Kris said, “I haven’t even looked at the menu!”

He grabbed two laminated menus from the rack on the table and handed one to Adam. Megan rolled her eyes.

“You always get the same thing.”

“You never know,” Kris defended himself, “I might be wild and crazy and get something different. Besides, Adam needs to look.”

“I’m just going to have a salad,” Adam said.

Kris shot him a look of betrayal, then shoved his menu across the table. “All right, fine, whatever, I’ll have the usual.”

“What was that?” Megan said, pencil hovering above her pad. “I don’t think I heard you.”

“Bite me,” Kris muttered. He slid the straw out of its paper and shoved it in his glass of water so he could take a drink to the sound of Megan’s laughter.

When everyone had decided and Megan had gone off to put their order in with the cook, there were a few seconds of silence, and then Matt said, “Listen, sorry about this morning.”

“That’s all right,” Kris said. He really wasn’t one to carry a grudge.

“No, it’s just, Greg told me you’d hooked up with someone before he got there.”

Kris blushed, because though he hadn’t technically asked Adam to go home with him until after Greg left, he really had felt like they’d clicked almost from the first moment, and he sort of thought that Adam felt the same way.

“He didn’t mention that he’d been two hours late until after I’d called you, so . . . .”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Kris said. “I mean, Adam was just keeping me company until Greg arrived, but, you know, in my defense, there did come a point when I figured he just wasn’t going to show, but anyway.”

Matt nodded, his eyes moving between Kris and Adam, and then he burst out laughing.

“What?” Kris said, narrowing his eyes. Matt didn’t stop laughing. “What?” Kris said again.

“It’s just . . . .“ Matt held up a hand and kept laughing. “I set you up on a date . . . .” He had to pause again. “With this really nice guy . . . .”

“Hey, Adam’s a nice guy! Besides, Greg was _boring_ ,” Kris muttered, getting annoyed with Matt’s laughter.

“And you go home with the glamrocker. And Greg isn’t boring. Well,” Matt glanced at Adam, “maybe compared to Adam he might seem a bit . . . staid.”

“You didn’t have to sit and talk to him all night.”

“I’ve talked to him plenty,” Matt said, but there was no heat in it, and Adam added, “My set is only three songs; I was gone for half an hour, max.”

“Well, it seemed longer,” Kris muttered.

“Oh, baby,” Adam said, a hint of amusement in his voice as he slid his arm around Kris’ shoulders.

Kris stuck his tongue out at Matt (Matt rolled his eyes. “Oh, real mature, Kristopher.”) and then buried his face in Adam’s chest.

“So, Adam, we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. And I’d appreciate it if you could forget the whole Muskrat Love thing. Or get your hands on Kris’ phone and change it.” He looked hopeful for a second. “Anyway, I’m Matt, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“So,” Matt said, “you said you sing?”

“I do,” Adam said. He sounded a little bit guarded, like he’d had to defend his choices before, so Kris leaned back into him and dropped his hand onto Adam’s leg.

“He’s good,” Kris interjected, “really good. Man, you should hear him!”

“You might be a little bit biased,” Adam said, but the smile he gave Kris was genuinely pleased.

“Not true,” Kris said. He lowered his lashes and looked up at Adam shyly. “I thought you were amazing even before I realized I had a chance with you.”

Adam gave Kris a slow smile that made his entire body go cold, then hot.

“That might not have come out right,” Kris said, his face flaming.

Adam draped an arm across Kris’ shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Matt just snorted.

“Kris sings, too,” Matt said.

“I know,” Adam said. “We talked about music last night,” he explained at Matt’s questioning look.

“Of course you did,” Matt said, shaking his head.

“What?” Kris said.

“I just don’t know where I went so wrong,” Matt said, “thinking Greg would be your type and all.”

Kris shrugged and pressed himself into Adam’s side.

“Your fault really,” Matt mused, “‘cause you’re a tight lipped son of a b—, gun and I had to _guess_.”

“I told you I wasn’t interested in dating,” Kris said, with the weariness of an oft repeated statement.

“Then why did you agree to go out with him?”

“Because he was standing right next to you when you called me and said, Hey, Kris, there’s this guy you should meet. What was I supposed to say, Thanks, but no thanks?”

Matt sighed. “Okay, point.”

“Thank you,” Kris said emphatically.

Megan came by and dropped off their food, and refilled their water. They dug in – Kris was more hungry than he’d realized – and silence reigned until they’d taken the edge off their hunger. Finally Matt brought up Adam’s singing again, and Adam’s tone was much easier when he told Matt that he’d done some theater, but was now singing at a Cabaret.

Kris remembered Adam telling him that he enjoyed the open mic nights because they allowed him to sing for himself, and felt a little burst of pleasure when Adam didn’t share that with Matt.

“Has Kris played for you yet?”

“No,” Adam said, sliding his gaze over Kris as he slid his fingers along the inside of Kris’ thigh, “but he’s promised to.”

Kris was thankful that he’d already finished eating because his throat closed up as his jeans grew tight at Adam’s touch.

When Megan cleared away their plates and asked if they wanted any dessert, Kris managed a strangled, “No,” as he squeezed his legs together to prevent Adam’s fingers from moving any higher. Adam smiled at Megan and politely declined, and then reached for the check before Matt snatched it up.

“My treat, since I subjected you to a half dozen renditions of ‘Muskrat Love’ this morning.”

Kris laughed at Adam’s pained, “Is that all it was?”

~*~*~*~

Kris and Adam walked the couple of blocks back to Kris’ apartment, the short distance working off their lunch and easing Kris’ hard on enough that he could walk without it being painful, though his arousal remained a nice distraction at the back of his mind as Adam tangled their fingers together.

They’d left a flustered Matt standing outside the diner when he’d asked, “So what have you guys got planned for the rest of the . . . . Oh, god, never mind, forget I asked!”

Adam was silent, but it was comfortable, so Kris didn’t break it. Finally Adam spoke.

“Well, that went pretty well, and Matt was nice. And Megan.”

“Yeah,” Kris said, “Matt’s a nice guy. I’m glad you guys got along. Makes it easier to, you know.” Kris shrugged, embarrassed that he might have revealed too much about what he hoped their future, at least their immediate future held, which was a lot more time spent together, getting to know each other.

“Yeah,” Adam said, squeezing Kris’ fingers, “it would really suck if your best friend hated my guts.”

“No one could hate you,” Kris said automatically, not caring if it contradicted his own worry of just moments before.

“You’re sweet,” Adam said, smiling.

Inside his apartment, Kris got them both a glass of water while Adam settled on the couch. When Kris saw him slouched down with his head dropped back, legs spread, hand resting on his thigh, his cock twitched in appreciation. Kris handed Adam the glass and sat beside him, legs curled under. He bent his head to rest it on the couch back, his gaze on Adam.

“So, what do you want to do first?”

“Hmm,” Adam said like he was thinking about it. “I don’t know, nap?”

Kris laughed at the faux seriousness of Adam’s answer. He took a sip of water, then set his glass on the coffee table (on a cardboard coaster, because his mama had taught him right), and then took Adam’s out of his hand. Once Adam’s glass was safely beside Kris’, Kris swung his leg over Adam’s thighs and knelt over him.

Kris cupped Adam’s face and pressed their lips together in a closed mouth kiss that held so much promise it felt anything but chaste. “I’ll show you a nap,” Kris said as Adam’s arm went around his back.

Kris settled himself on Adam’s lap and moaned as he came into contact with Adam’s erection. Kris had been half-hard since Adam’s fingertips had traced the inseam of his jeans at the diner, and now, the knowledge that Adam was turned on as well brought Kris’ erection back full force.

Kris ground down against Adam, covering Adam’s lips with his own, spilling his moans into Adam’s mouth. Adam cupped Kris’ ass in both hands and pulled him in closer, pushing up as Kris pressed down.

“Adam,” Kris whimpered, his body hot with want, his asshole tingling with the need to have Adam inside him again.

As if he could read Kris’ mind, Adam rubbed his fingers along the denim between Kris’ cheeks, teasing his aching hole.

Kris moaned and pushed back against Adam’s hand. “Adam, _please_.”

“Fuck,” Adam groaned. “You’re so fucking hot . . . I can’t believe you . . . already . . . .”

“Want you inside me,” Kris said, and though he’d meant to sound commanding, it came out more pleading.

“Shit.” Adam let go of Kris with one hand to press the heel of it against his own cock. “Stuff’s in the bedroom.”

Kris whined and gave Adam a sloppy kiss before pushing himself away. “Don’t move,” he said as he climbed off Adam’s lap and raced for the bedroom. He bounced off the doorframe as he pulled his t-shirt off over his head and, momentarily blinded, took the corner too sharply, then careened over to the bed. He dropped the t-shirt as soon as he’d freed his arms, then toed off his sneakers as he dug in the nightstand drawer for the lube and condoms.

Kris was struggling to unbutton and unzip his jeans as he walked back into the living room while holding onto the bottle and foil strip. He stumbled to a halt when he glanced up and saw Adam leaning forward to unzip his boots, hair messed from where he’d pulled his t-shirt off over his head, all that lovely pale skin dotted with freckles bared to Kris’ ravenous gaze.

Eyes on Kris, Adam toed his boots off, then stood and brought his hands to the waistband of his jeans. Kris made a sound even he couldn’t understand as Adam unbuckled his belt. He tossed the supplies on the couch and used both hands to get his jeans unfastened as quickly as he could, while Adam seemed to move slower.

Kris shoved his jeans down and kicked them off, then bent over and pulled off his socks before stepping up to Adam and sliding his hands over Adam’s shoulders. He pressed a kiss to a freckle just to the left of dead center on Adam’s chest, then dragged his tongue across a hardening nipple.

Adam moaned and suddenly had a change of heart about teasing Kris. He hurriedly tore at the button and zip at his fly, and then Kris helped him shove the jeans down over his hips. Too eager to wait until Adam had kicked them off, Kris pushed Adam back down onto the couch, jeans tight round his thighs, and then slid onto his lap.

Kris kissed Adam as he brought their groins together, rubbing his hard cock against Adam’s belly as Adam’s erection dug into his own. Adam’s hands slid over Kris’ back and ass, his groans filling Kris’ mouth and mingling with his own breathless moans.

Kris didn’t think of himself as someone who had to have sex (his hand had been his most intimate partner since his move to LA three months ago), much less as some kind of slut, but there was something about Adam that drove him crazy. Kris reached for the KY without breaking the kiss and managed to get it open one handed. He squirted it onto his fingers, then dropped the bottle and reached behind himself.

Kris slid slick fingers between his cheeks and over his hole, coating himself with the lube. He bit at Adam’s lips as his fingers circled his hole and teased at the entrance, moaning as the sensations he created spread throughout his body.

Suddenly desperate for more, Kris pressed one finger inside himself. Adam groaned and slid one hand down the curve of Kris’ ass until his fingers met Kris’. Adam circled Kris’ hole and teased over the taut skin as Kris stretched himself.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Adam groaned against Kris’ mouth, then worked his way along Kris’ jaw and down his throat, sucking and biting as his finger continued to torment Kris.

“Ready for one more?” Adam said, biting Kris’ ear.

“Uhh,” Kris managed, nodding.

“Go ahead,” Adam said, “do it, I want to watch.”

Kris moaned and pressed a second finger inside himself. The dull burn as his body stretched to accommodate the additional finger was soon replaced with pleasure as Adam’s fingers continued to play at his entrance while Kris drove his own fingers deep enough to find the spot that made every nerve ending fire at once.

Kris had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when Adam pressed a finger inside him, alongside his own. The burn was a little bit sharper than before, but Kris was so turned on by the thought of the both of them fingering him, getting him ready to take Adam’s cock, that he barely felt it.

“So tight, baby,” Adam crooned, “how can you still be so tight?”

“ _Fuck, Adam_ ,” Kris moaned. “Want you inside me so bad.”

Kris made unintelligible noises as Adam’s finger moved alongside his own, filling him, stretching him. Kris dropped his forehead onto Adam’s shoulder as Adam’s finger probed deeper and found Kris’ prostate. Kris bit down on Adam’s shoulder as Adam rubbed his finger over the nub, again and again and again, until Kris was nearly sobbing with the need to have Adam’s cock inside him, fucking him.

Adam gently withdrew his fingers, and then Kris his own, though not quite as carefully. He was in too much of a hurry. Kris lifted up and reached for Adam’s cock, only stopping when Adam closed his hand around Kris’ wrist.

“You have no idea how much I’d love to feel you all around me, baby,” Adam said, “but we should use the condom this time.”

Kris whined at the delay even as he mentally chastised himself for the lapse, but he managed to find the foil packet and the bottle of lube he’d tossed aside. He ripped the foil with his teeth, then rolled the condom over Adam with shaking hands. Kris squirted the slick over the top of Adam’s cock and let it drizzle down the side. Kris wrapped his fingers around Adam and stroked him until Adam was fucking into his fist.

Adam’s voice was strangled when he warned, “Kris.”

Kris’ legs trembled as he rose up far enough to place the head of Adam’s cock at his entrance. Adam’s fingers dug into Kris’ hips, and Kris knew he’d carry bruises there to remind him of this moment. Kris balanced himself on Adam’s shoulder, fingers flexing as he lowered himself, taking the head of Adam’s cock inside his body.

“Fuck,” Adam groaned, “fuck, Kris.”

Kris tipped Adam’s head back and kissed him as he sank down his shaft, not stopping until Adam filled him completely. Kris rocked his hips as the kiss turned frenetic, sucking and biting each others’ lips even as they gasped for air. The kiss fueled Kris’ desire and his movements became more frantic as he rode Adams’ cock.

Adam took charge and thrust up into him as Kris drove down, and Kris gave a ragged moan. He released Adam’s mouth and arched his back, somehow managing to take Adam even deeper. Adam swore softly and thrust up again, and Kris cried out as Adam touched that spot inside him.

Kris’ arm went around Adam’s neck when he felt like he might fly apart, the feel of him sweat slick against Kris’ skin the only thing grounding him. A particularly hard thrust brought Kris back to himself to hear the pleasure-pain in Adam’s voice as he licked over Kris’ collarbone, sex roughened words – _beautiful_ and _baby_ and _so good_ – sliding along his skin and finding each nerve ending just as unerringly as the cock inside him.

When Kris finally came it felt as if he’d been riding the crest of it forever, and then the waves crashed over him and he shuddered in Adam’s arms as his cock pulsed and spilled his release between them. He slumped against Adam, limp as a rag doll, his face buried in Adam’s neck.

Kris moaned as Adam wrapped his arms around his back and then slammed up into him, electric shocks sparking each time Adam touched him inside, creating the need to come again even though it was way too soon to be physically possible. Kris mouthed at the skin beneath his lips, and then bit down when the friction inside him became almost too much.

Adam threw his head back and groaned what sounded like Kris’ name as he drove into Kris once more before going taut and still beneath him. Already sensitized, Kris felt every pulse of Adam’s cock as he filled the condom, and a small part of him wondered if he’d ever feel Adam’s come, warm and thick, shooting inside him.

They somehow managed to remove and tie off the condom, and get rid of Adam’s jeans. Adam found his t-shirt on the floor and used it to clean them up some, before they both slipped sideways onto the couch, arms around each other, legs tangled together, and fell into a light doze. Kris woke once because he’d started to feel chilled, but he just reached up and pulled the afghan his mother had made off the back of the couch and draped it haphazardly over them.

When Kris woke a second time it was to the sound of a cell phone (not his) going off, and he was alone on the couch. Still blinking sleep out of his eyes, Kris found Adam’s jeans and dug through the pockets for his cell. He heard water running in the bathroom, so he stumbled down the hall as he clutched the phone, and then leaned against the doorframe, catching Adam’s eyes in the mirror and watching him spit into the sink.

Adam sounded a tiny bit uncertain when he said, “I used your toothbrush; I hope that’s okay.”

Kris’ stomach fluttered at the intimacy. “Yeah,” he said, trying not to flush, “that’s fine.”

He figured he’d failed when Adam smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before easing the now-silent phone out of his hand.

“Sorry, it was ringing . . . .”

“I heard,” Adam said. He shrugged. “I’ll call them back later.”

“You can call them back now,” Kris said. “I mean, if you want.”

Kris used the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth, then splashed water on his face to help wake him up and ran wet hands through hair that stuck up all over the place. He shrugged at his reflection, then padded back out to the living room, where Adam stood unselfconsciously naked as he talked on his cell phone. He smiled at Kris in acknowledgment, and Kris smiled back. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he returned to the couch and curled up in the corner, pulling the afghan over his lap and reaching for his forgotten glass of water.

Adam finished his call just as Kris set his glass back on the coaster. He set the phone on the coffee table, then walked back over to the corner and carefully picked up Kris’ guitar. Adam turned to look at him, his eyes hopeful.

“Now?” Kris said, laughing and indicating his nakedness, covered only by the afghan.

“If you don’t mind,” again sounding like he wasn’t sure if he’d overstepped.

“I don’t mind,” Kris said, holding out his hands for the guitar.

Adam crossed the room and handed Kris the guitar, slipping the afghan off his lap as he did so.

“Adam!” Kris said, laughing and blushing.

Adam settled into the corner at the other end of the couch. “Just like that,” he said as he dropped the afghan to the floor, and then stretched out one leg so his toes pressed against Kris’ knee.

Blushing as much from Adam’s intense scrutiny as his nakedness, Kris stroked his fingers over the strings, playing chords and nonsense notes until he decided what he wanted to play first. He decided on a version of ‘Heartless’ he’d been playing around with, and then did a song he’d written himself.

When Kris played the first notes of one of the songs Adam had sung the night before, Adam gasped, “That’s my song!”

Kris’ fingers stilled. “Is that okay?”

“Of course that’s okay; keep going, that was amazing. I can’t believe you remembered it.”

“I really liked it,” Kris said, blushing as he glanced at Adam through his lashes, fingers returning to the strings and strumming out the melody to the song Adam had written.

Kris lost count of how many songs he played after that. He stretched out on the couch, his legs tangling with Adam’s, feet resting against bellies and more intimate places.

Finally Adam broke the spell that had been woven around them. “Come here,” he said softly, his voice rough with the same desire that filled Kris.

Kris carefully set his guitar down on the floor and crawled across the couch to Adam.

The End


End file.
